


【LOGH】后遗症（2017年六一纪念文）

by Jinglebear



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 原作向原作线|cp：田中写的
Relationships: Katerose von Kreutzer/Julian Mintz
Kudos: 3





	【LOGH】后遗症（2017年六一纪念文）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章是living with me 的唤醒作，内容和《休止符·延长音》一脉相承。  
> 我写这篇写到自伤，所以才写的全员生存文living with me。  
> 拿summary当tag用对不住了……因为我不会写任何和summary、abstract相关的东西。

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

四十岁的尤里安站在宇宙港的落地窗里，望着停机坪上的白色穿梭机。那里边坐着的是十八岁的小敏兹，目的地是不远的德奴仙星域。穿梭机开始在轨道上加速，尤里安的胃部突然出现了被扯紧的感觉。有那么一瞬间，他恨不得立刻飞到那艘穿梭机上参与儿子的毕业旅行。理智告诉他，这仅仅是一种杞人忧天式的父母心理。然而望着穿梭机消失在云端的时候，尤里安的眼前仿佛出现了另一张面庞——那个人在一次没有尤里安相伴的旅行里一去不返。从那以后，这样的送别总会让尤里安感到不安和无力。就像……就像一瞬间回到了八岁那年，尤里安眼睁睁地看着祖母将母亲的照片扔进火炉里，而自己蜷缩在一旁，无能为力。  
这世界上，还是有做不到的事情。

巴拉特自治区的新任议长尤里安·敏兹。亚麻色头发，棕色的眼睛如同秋日的山林。他沉思的时候就像名画里的人物，他的微笑就像春日里的朝阳——以上均是敏兹议长粉丝团的发言。大选的时候，敏兹候选人的粉丝能生生挤爆第五大道的投票站。当电视台的主持人带着花痴的情绪与艰难保持的专业素养敲开银桥街24号的门时，他们的议长，这幢房子的现任主人，穿着朴素的白色衬衫，系着朴素……的带着花边的粉花格子围裙开了门。他一边迎接客人，一边把手上的熊猫袖套摘下来。  
“茶或是咖啡？”  
……  
“你们随意地坐一会儿，我先把汤做完。”  
……  
“今天孩子不在家，所以晚餐比较简单。”  
敏兹议长随手启动了家事机器人，扫除程序产生的细微噪音终于让呆若木鸡的来访者如梦初醒。在厨房里搅拌罗宋汤的敏兹议长看上去真是宜室宜家。  
“议长？”主持人觉得，如果这不是幻觉那就一定是作秀摆拍，政治人物不都喜欢装模作样吗？可是敏兹先生那煮饭的手法，即便是最老练的家庭主妇也挑不出什么毛病。更别提那厚薄均匀大小一致的胡萝卜块，刀功甚是了得。  
玄关处响起声音，这幢房子的另一个主人回来了。她一边走进家门，一边将盘好的发髻扯掉，一头金红色的长发散落下来，十分美丽。  
“我回来了。啊罗宋汤！尤里安——”正在换鞋的女主人终于发现了拘谨的客人们，停顿了一下。  
气氛顿时有些尴尬。  
“抱歉忘记提前跟你说了，今天有客人。”尤里安端着锅子走了出来。敏兹队长，或者说，卡特罗捷·敏兹女士习惯成自然地走到餐桌边上，将橱柜里的碗垫一个个拿出来。  
“有客人还有摄像机。我能暂时避开吗？”她问道。  
敏兹议长没有回答这个问题，而是说了另外的话：“夫人还好吗？”  
“今天的状态不错。”卡琳这样回答：“不过医生还是建议再观察一周。下周得到进食许可了做点炖菜吧。”她似乎刚刚从医院回来。  
敏兹夫妇口中的“夫人”，自然只有一位。自治区首任议长菲列特利加·G·杨前段时间因为胃溃疡住院，在巴拉特自治区算是个不小的新闻。人们关注着杨夫人的一举一动，自然也特别关心她的身体健康。主持人突然发现，这些年来那位退休了的前议长，似乎一直都与她丈夫的养子一家保持着密切的联系。不，他们就是一家人——虽然从旁人的认知来看，她与敏兹一家毫无血缘关系。  
“敏兹队长每天都下班得这么晚吗？”主持人终于找到了话题。  
卡琳用她那漂亮的紫灰色眼睛望着尤里安，一脸“我一点也不喜欢这种场合”的表情。  
“巡逻队比较忙。”尤里安无奈地替卡琳回答道：“对海尼森来说，队长比我更重要。”巴拉特自治区海尼森宙域巡逻队的卡特罗捷·敏兹队长当然比坐在办公室里的议长要忙上一万倍。考虑到她前几天才一口气抓了八艘走私船，这几天总算是工作告一段落，忙中有闲地休了个假，回到家里。队长每年里有三分之二时间是待在外太空宇宙港的巡逻队基地和宙域里的，剩下的三分之一时间要回到地面上交报告，跟各个部门扯皮，跟自治区政府要预算，召开防务扩大会议与海尼森警署联合缉私、缉毒、捉拿犯罪分子，顺便布置下一年的工作。总之很忙。所以家务自然都是议长先生一手包办——毕竟，“尤里安比我更擅长这些事嘛。”卡琳是这么说的。  
“离我能拿着退休金在家里摇摇椅还有十多年呢。”卡琳这么说着。这话让尤里安耳尖一热。  
空气中一度弥漫着非常尴尬的气氛。台本因为意外出现的女主人没有了用处，主持人也想不出任何能够谈论的话题。不过来访的每个人都得到了一碗议长手制罗宋汤。据说是夫妇二人本来为明天准备的分量。味道……相当有水平。毕竟敏兹议长在年轻的时候也是不怎么认真地考虑过做个厨师开间餐馆这件事的。  
“所以说，是为了庆祝敏兹议长当选才特地跑来家里，想要做个‘议长的日常’一类的真人秀节目？”卡琳似乎是看出了主持人的不安，转头问着尤里安：“议长办公室……不，这种糟糕的主意一看就不是他们能想出来的。说吧，谁的主意？”  
“如果我说是亚典波罗中将你会不会吃惊？”尤里安对卡琳这么说道。  
“不。”卡琳摇着头，“非常符合中将的人设。”客人们惊奇地发现，这对夫妇还在用同盟时代的军衔称呼那些熟人。  
“对了，波布兰中校回来了。”尤里安说。  
卡琳深深地望了丈夫一眼：“有带回私生子吗？”  
“我不知道。”尤里安笑着回答：“你自己去问他。”这种一开口就问私生子的徒弟真是要塞主炮级的徒弟，一看就知道师徒情深。  
“那有带新的女伴吗？”卡琳继续问。这个问题就颇有先寇布的女儿的风格了。  
“这个嘛……”尤里安看上去欲言又止。  
“作为新上任的议长，阁下要监督他鞭策他，不能让他的恶魔之爪扩大狩猎范围进而对社会风气造成不良影响——这回到底是什么情况？”卡琳一看尤里安的表情就知道波布兰这次回来非常有故事。  
尤里安用眼神示意卡琳等不速之客们走了再来八卦。  
主持人（心）：我也很想听啊……  
于是那些人生阅历丰富的男人们的传奇故（八）事（卦），主持人刚刚听了个开头，就被她的采访对象强行关闭了对话框。她的注意力再次回到不在采访稿上的卡琳身上。所有人都知道，巡逻队的敏兹队长是一个脾气非常执拗，做起事来雷厉风行的女人。对于队长和议长的爱情故事，坊间一贯流传着队长强吻说、队长霸王硬上弓说——总之，队长作为海尼森万千少女少妇的假想敌，确实是个捷足先登、难以撼动的存在。竞选胜利那天的新闻发布会上，有个记者故意询（挑）问（事）敏兹先生喜欢什么样的女性，敏兹先生的回答是：“会开斯巴达尼恩，在成年之前就击落过十五架以上的王尔古雷，两艘以上的巡航舰，差四个星能拿到击坠王称号的女性。对了，还要有金红色的头发。”  
按这个条件……放眼整个宇宙，在活着的人里那真的找不出第二个人。  
“卡琳，有摄像机真的没问题吗？”尤里安想来想去，还是悄声问着自己的妻子。总是被推到风口浪尖的自己倒是已经无所谓了，但是卡琳不太喜欢这样的场合，甚至于议长选举日当天她依然在自己的工作岗位上。而不是像其他候选人的配偶那样，到场为自己的伴侣加油助威，并在媒体前表演家庭和睦的戏码。卡琳不喜欢任何形式的表演，她的个性本就如此。  
卡琳心满意足地放下汤匙：“我相信你的秘书和办公室会处理好的。”虽然常待在宇宙里，但敏兹夫人可不是对地面上的事情一无所知。所谓政治啊，不就是这样的吗？这些那些的小小手段，总是让人忍不住想起特留尼希特——卡琳莫名地打了个冷颤。她用一种审慎的目光扫视着尤里安，话说尤里安做了这个议长，不会变得和那个特留尼希特一样吧……应该……不会吧……  
当然不会了！卡琳你不是一向最信任尤里安的吗？不要在这种时候变卦呀！

“房子？”卡琳眨着眼睛看着主持人：“你是说这幢房子？”  
终于找到话题能够和敏兹队长聊上天的主持人看上去非常的激动。  
“我们结婚的时候就搬回这里了。当时政府在拆售军队不动产，以我们两个人退役前的军龄军衔资格，加上杨夫人和……的资格，可以用相对优惠的价格优先购置被出售的军官官舍。所以就贷了款把这幢房子买下来了。当然，供选择的房子有很多幢，最后还是敲定了银桥街24号。”卡琳短促地笑了一下：“毕竟，这里是承载回忆的地方。”她望着尤里安的背影，思绪似乎飞远了。  
对于尤里安的决定，卡琳和菲列特利加一点也不意外。她们知道尤里安，知道银桥街24号对他而言不仅仅是一个住所，而是“家”的代名词。他曾在这里获得了失去双亲以后的第一个家，自然也会再把自己的家构筑于此。军人军属遗孀烈属的身份叠加起来，尤里安购置银桥街24号甚至免缴房产税，土地契税减半。这种优惠政策让尤里安的心里五味杂陈。  
等到尤里安再次站在银桥街24号的门前，世事已经变了个样，然而这幢房子似乎并未有太大的改变。尤里安第一次从这里搬走迁至佛列蒙特街的房子时，这幢房屋就一直空着——毕竟那时候的同盟军已没人能填满这些军官宿舍了。故地重游，屋子里落满了灰尘，家具上盖着白布，本就破旧的电子门锁短路了，尤里安过去费尽心思打理的院子长满了荒草。枯黄的，一片一片地倒伏在地上。然而，时光就那样瞬间在一片衰败的景象中倒流。不管过去多少年，尤里安·敏兹依然能够清晰地回忆起自己第一次摁响银桥街24号门铃的场景。每一个细节，每一片树叶和目之所及的每一件事物都历历在目。他的行李箱被出租车司机拎起来，随意地扔到了台阶上。尤里安把它扶好，立在脚边。猫咪元帅用温热的身躯紧紧地挨着他，门铃按钮却很冰凉。“叮咚——叮咚——”在漫长而又短暂的忐忑等待之后，这扇门打开——  
那个睡眼惺忪叼着牙刷的男人，再也不会为尤里安打开这扇门了。

敏兹一家在这幢房子里的新生活再次随着历史的车轮滚滚向前。草坪被尤里安再次修整，墙角栽下了红色的蔷薇。屋子里的家具擦洗干净，还添置了婴儿床。很快，新的生命诞生。尤里安搬进了监护人曾经住过的房间，他自己的房间则让给了儿子。书房还在，但是填满架子堆到地上的书都不在了。它们都在佛列蒙特街。菲列特利加自伊谢尔伦回到海尼森时曾一度取消房子的租约，自己也搬进了议长官邸。然而从议长的职位上退下来后，她却选择再度回到与丈夫一起度过新婚时光的佛列蒙特街宅子。房东在过世前以遗赠的形式将这幢房屋的所有权赠与了杨夫人，只留下简简单单的“民主主义万岁”几个字。而菲列特利加则写下遗嘱，她死后这幢房子将无偿捐献给海尼森老兵之家。  
元帅已经是一只老猫了。它通常陪着杨夫人过日子，偶尔会和杨夫人一起回到银桥街，吃一顿尤里安做的鲔鱼猫饭。渐渐的，元帅不再跳过沙发，它的听觉在衰退，开始听不见大家呼唤它的声音，最后连铃铛的声音也听不见了。  
然后，它也不在了。  
属于过去的事物会随着时间的推移而渐渐远去。当开始感受到这个道理作用于生活的时候，尤里安·敏兹已经大步跨进了深受波布兰唾弃的年纪。

结果，在尤里安等人的执念下，银桥街24号还是倔强地保留了很多用于对抗时间风化的武器。首次造访敏兹家的客人们总能很快地发现餐桌边的五斗柜。柜子上放满了照片，大多数是合照。有的看起来像是从录像或者什么东西里截下来的定格，有的视角歪歪扭扭的，仿佛拍摄者喝醉了一般。奇怪的是，这里的照片不是全息投影，而是最老式的纸质实体照片。颇有几分复古的意味。合照里的人形形色色，他们中的大多数穿着自由行星同盟的军装夹克，臂章上写着伊谢尔伦或者第十三舰队，又或者贴的是艾尔法西尔预备军的自由白鸽章。当然，也有蔷薇骑士连的战士与鲜红蔷薇。还有，照片里还有穿着旧帝国军军装的人。一个穿着飞行员战斗服的人坐在漆着梅花的斯巴达尼恩上不知在看什么书，一群穿着作战服的男人扛着战斧，在镜头前放肆大笑。一个高大壮硕的黑人站在被白雪覆盖的山峰前僵硬地摆姿势，一个胖胖的男人在军官餐厅吃着看上去并不好吃的晚餐。一个老人对着镜头敬礼，身旁的黑发男人口袋里鼓鼓囊囊的，露出半个咬了几口的三明治。他们或者在笑，或者在说话，或者看着镜头举起杯子，又或者拉开一个纸彩炮。在五斗柜的中央，摆放着一张单人照。简简单单的一张照片。背景是冰冷的战舰舱壁，前景是一条舰桥指挥台。一个男人盘着腿坐在指挥台上，一只手捏着军帽，一只手支着脑袋。  
纸片上的人被瞬间凝固成永恒，永远微笑歌唱。仿佛昨日再现。  
然而，人类总是记得很牢，也忘得很快。如此矛盾又如此统一。当尤里安·敏兹第一次进入普罗大众的视野中时，他们说：“看呐，孤儿寡母戴起了荆棘王冠，向着深渊高唱自由之旗自由之民。*”当尤里安·敏兹再次回到人们视野中时，他们说：“看呐，那个就是新的议长，你们说，海尼森的股市是不是有救了？”  
世道变化，大抵如此。

探访敏兹议长家的真人秀节目收视率极高。按照习惯，新上任的议长要搬入海尼森的议长官邸。所以在电视台造访银桥街的时候，敏兹议长的搬家也正式进入了倒计时。在此之后，要再回到这里来，恐怕还要等四年或者更长——这取决于他到底想不想连任。虽然议长办公室剪掉了少儿不宜的波布兰和一些其他的话题，但并不妨碍围着围裙做饭的敏兹议长与海尼森外太空镇守官敏兹队长的形象深入人心。不少男性捶胸顿足，疑惑自己在十七岁那年怎么没有遇到一个开斯巴达尼恩的明眸少女。不少少女悔恨自己晚生十年，没能在那风云骤变的日子里成为伊谢尔伦革命军的一份子，抢先占领代司令官的心房。卡介伦对此不予以任何评价，他自己拱手让出来十佳女婿……先寇布啊你欠我一笔天大的人情！  
然而更让人们感慨唏嘘的，还是五斗柜上的那些照片。电视台甚至剪辑出了一版照片特写，专门挑了一个时段播放。这让不少海尼森人突然想起来：原来，自由行星同盟这个词，才不过过去二十余年。  
“敏兹议长为什么如此擅长家务？”新议会开碰头会的时候，有人这样问：“莫不是尊夫人的厨艺糟糕得难以下咽？”带着某种自视幽默的沙文主义风味。  
尤里安·敏兹看着那个自作聪明的家伙，回答道：“不，是我的监护人不擅长家务。”用的是过去时。  
一时间满室寂静。  
尤里安顺着相向而坐的几个人的目光回头仰望，他曾经的监护人就在他的身后注视着他。相比起右侧俊朗豪迈的同盟国父海尼森，他的目光更加温和，笑容更加腼腆。

监护着监护人的被监护人如今已经成了一个中年男人。但他的生活里似乎还留下了一些少年时代的痕迹。瑞达二号上发生的一切对于尤里安而言就像生了一场大病，据说时间会慢慢治疗伤口，助人痊愈。然而，真的痊愈了吗？  
“……杨提督？”  
“杨提督！！！”  
夜半时分，梦回故地，惊而坐起，冷汗淋漓。  
尤里安努力地回忆着杨提督对他说过的每一句话，和他相处的每一刻钟。他要把这些牢牢地记住，一遍又一遍地重复，不要忘记，不可以忘记。他整理着杨提督的手稿，写下每一个关于杨提督的片段，不停地翻阅当年的日记，也许并不是为了别的什么目的，而仅仅是为了自己。他用这种方式确认自己的存在。回到海尼森的尤里安考取了海尼森纪念大学的历史系——杨提督曾为他攒下一笔大学学费，他没有辜负杨提督的期待。尤里安从年少时开始就不是活泼开朗的人。他总是想得很多。开始的时候他并不相信自己的选择，而是不停地揣测着，要是杨提督还在的话，他会怎么选择呢？菲列特利加告诫过尤里安，不要把自己的人生活成杨的影子，卡琳也这样提醒过他。但是，卡琳自己握着儿子的小手时也忍不住地想，先寇布那家伙要是在的话，会是什么表情？  
结果，似乎每个活下来的人都留下了无法根治的后遗症。每年的六月一日复发，如此往复。如果不被时间麻木，那么伤口终究还是会在特定的时间特定的地点因为特定的原因隐隐作痛。

“……这种时候果然还是要用亚典波罗的至理名言来解决问题——‘那又怎么样？！’”波布兰的杯子在吧台上啪叽一声响。杯子里的白兰地差点没泼洒出来。  
“还能怎么样？”《革命战争回忆录》写了二十年仍没能付梓的亚典波罗没好气地看着他，“又是人妻！还……还追着你来海尼森了？你能不能在谈恋爱前先确认约会对象家住何方姓甚名谁是不是独身？！”波布兰啊，节操，节操……算了，波布兰要什么节操。  
波布兰假装没听见。  
比尤里安年长十几岁的两个人还像多年前一样活泼。见了面吵吵闹闹，今天一个馊主意明天一个好主意。巴拉特大管家卡介伦恨不得把这两个家伙绑上喷气推进器直接发射上外太空——呃，亚典波罗勉强还能留着干活，波布兰先飞一个。反正他也总不见人影。然而手握卡介伦家大权的卡介伦夫人却认为，这平淡无味的生活里果然还是要亚典波罗和波布兰在才会热闹起来——“精彩多了！”卡介伦夫人是这么说的。根据伊谢尔伦要塞的职阶相生相克原则，白魔女的意见被视为最高结论。  
天天伤春悲秋的话历史的车辙也会停滞不前。愈合了伤口留下了后遗症，但总归是活着。活着的人背负着死去的人的命运，那就要用自己的眼睛替他们见证未来的时光——至少尤里安是这么认为的。即便有非议，有质疑，有沮丧，有犹疑，脚步也不能停。毕竟，这个海尼森和这片天地是杨提督的心愿——说它沉重也好飘渺也罢，尤里安接下伊谢尔伦革命军代理司令官职务的时候便已经下定了决心，不会改变。  
波布兰说得对，“那又怎么样”一句能够抵得上千言万语。  
这才是伊谢尔伦的风格。

宇宙历823年6月1日——  
“号外号外，杨夫人出院了！”  
“巴拉特自治区第五届政府就职仪式正式开始，全体起立！”

END

*“孤儿寡母戴起荆棘王冠”化用自回天篇第一章。原文就是说菲列特利加、尤里安和伊谢尔伦共和政府。《自由之旗，自由之民》是同盟国歌。  
尤里安遇到杨之前的人生参见《尤里安的伊谢尔伦日记》。他的外貌描写参见原作。  
我还是把动画里才出场的杨家肥猫带上了。大概是因为我真的很喜欢杨躺在地上逗猫的场景。  
我瞎编的设定大家看看就好，不要当真。对了，本文视角默认是伊谢尔伦党。我觉得他们一般不会用“前同盟”这个说法，海尼森也还是国父（曾经见过抠字眼的所以写一下。其他化用了原文的语句我也就不标注了。  
什么时候我瞎编个《巴拉特自治区基本法》？（滚。


End file.
